Lost Sisters
by McLeodsChick
Summary: Prue isn't dead, she's in hiding from a demon. Paige finds her and they constitute the Power Of Four
1. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own any Charmed characters. They are the creation of Constance M. Burge.  
  
Paige Matthews was walking home from work on a warm evening, when she happened to glance into an alley. She noticed something strange in the ground that she'd never seen before. There was a golden handle sticking straight out of the ground. She walked over to the handle and pulled it, ready to orb out if she needed to. The handle was really heavy, and she tugged on it harder. Suddenly, it gave and she fell onto her butt with a surprised "oof!" She recovered quickly and climbed down the staircase inside. Inside the hole there was a maze of tunnels, filled with furniture, like somebody was living there. She heard a shuffling noise ahead in the tunnels, like someone(or something, she was a Charmed One after all) was running away. Paige followed, still ready to orb out if necessary. "Hey! Wait!" She cried out to whatever was there. The footsteps ahead of her seemed to stop and she started to run in the direction she had last heard the footsteps. She came to the last room in the tunnels and saw a person huddled in a corner. She went up to the person and said, "Hey, who are you? Why are you down here?" The woman turned around slowly and Paige gasped as she saw a face she recognised, from pictures everywhere throughout the Halliwell manor.  
  
"Prue?"  
  
Hey guys! Just a short chapter to start off with. This is my first fanfic, so please no flames. Tell me if you think I should carry on with it. 


	2. The Explanation

Paige was astounded. She sat down on an armchair and Prue sat down too. "What are you doing down here?" Paige asked Prue with interest as she stood up. "I'll go get Piper and Phoebe. They've missed you so much." Prue stood up and said quickly, "No! That's exactly what we can't do! Sit down. I'll tell you why I'm down here." Paige sat back down, as did Prue, and she began to listen to her story. "The reason I'm down here is that when Shax tried to kill me, he alerted Abacranon. Shax and Abracanon, and now you, are the only ones who know I'm not dead, apart from the Elders of course." Paige interrupted with, "But why are you down here? Wouldn't the demons be able to sense you?" Prue shook her head. "The Elders put a very powerful protection charm on the tunnels. I can't be sensed down here, otherwise Leo would have sensed me. I've had no company, except for the occasional Elder orbing down to visit." Paige looked puzzled when she replied, "But, why can't I tell Piper and Phoebe that you're here?" "The Elders didn't want to put them through losing me again. If I leave, Abracanon will be able to sense me and he will kill me. Even opening the trapdoor means I can be sensed." Paige looked horrified. "But I left the door open!" Prue, too looked horrified. "Run! We have to shut it!" They sprinted for the trapdoor just to find an elderly man climbing down the staircase. "Well, hello Prue. I've come to finish what Shax began." Prue blew him into the alley with a flick of her hand. Together Paige and Prue pulled the trapdoor closed. Prue looked scared now. "He knows where I am now. We have to alert the elders. Elder! Elder! Any Elder!" A group of Elders orbed in with grave faces. "Ah, Paige, I see you have met your sister. Prue, you are in grave danger. Abacanon knows where you are and will try to kill you." Prue nodded and said ,"Is there anywhere I can go to be safe?" "No, you won't be completely anywhere. But, we've concluded that the Manor would be the safest place right now. You'll have the Power Of Four." Paige looked puzzled and said, "The Power Of Four? What's that?" "It's even stronger than the Power Of Three. We didn't want to introduce it before, because Prue could have been killed. You see, Paige, Prue has been summoning upper level demons and vanquishing them on her own, along with a little help from a demon that turned good. However, he recently tried to tell a group of upper level demons that Prue was alive, and we had to get rid of him." Prue felt her heart soar when They said she could go home. She had been wanting to see Piper and Phoebe for so long. She had watched them in her head through a spell the Elders had cast, but she wanted to see them, and hear them, and hug them. Piper had been devastated when she thought Prue was dead. Prue had been so lonely without them, and she couldn't wait to see them again. "When do we leave? Now?" Prue said excitedly jumping up, ready to go.  
  
Leo frowned as a strange sensation came over him, one he hadn't felt in a long time. Piper put her arms around him and asked him what was wrong. "I just sensed Prue." Piper gasped and asked him, "What does that mean?" Leo frowned and replied, "Well, the only explanation would be that, well, Prue's alive." Piper looked dazed and she fell to the ground.  
  
Sorry about the short chapters, I'm not very good at long ones. R&R please no flames! 


	3. Together

Thanks everyone for reviewing! Sorry about all the short chapters, I'm not really good at writing long ones. Well, enjoy! Please R & R!  
  
One of the Elders smiled at Prue and answered her question. "Yes, we'll go now. I'm sure that Leo has sensed you and your sisters will be curious." The Elders, Prue, and Paige huddled together and orbed into the foyer at the Manor. Prue ran into the living room, where she found Phoebe and Leo kneeling over Piper's unconscious body. Leo just finished healing her when Prue ran in. Phoebe stood up, astounded. "Prue?" Prue hugged Phoebe and replied with, "It's me, Phoebe." Piper ran over to them and joined the hug.  
  
"Oh, we've missed you so much." "I know." Prue smiled softly at Piper. Just then, Paige walked in, feeling a little left out, watching the original Charmed Ones. "Paige, honey, come here! Join in our love fest!" Phoebe welcomed Paige in. She walked over to them and joined in. "Prue, where have you been? Oh, we missed you!" Piper and Phoebe were full of questions for their big sister. Before Prue got a chance to answer, the Elders stepped into the room and one of them said, "Now, we need to get down to business. Ther is a demon to vanquish, and we need the Power Of Four. He is very powerful." Piper and Phoebe looked at the Elders and said, "What's the Power Of Four?" Prue looked at the Elders and said, "Can't we just have one night? Just one night to catch up and not have to worry about demon hunting?" "We have put a protection spell around the house, but I don't know how long it will last. We will give you one night." The Elders backed away and orbed out. Piper whipped up a few treats and laid them out on the coffee table. The 4 Charmed Ones sat down with blankets and pillows and began to catch up.  
  
Prue told Piper and Phoebe the whole story., including the fact that Abracanon was out to get her and could strike at any moment. Piper was horrified by the sudden realization that her big sister could be taken from her again, in an instant. "Well, let's make the most of tonight. We'll need to get down to business tomorrow." Piper laid her head in Prue's lap and the four sisters laid there all night, just feeling close.  
  
Sorry about not updating for ages, but I've been really busy! 


End file.
